The present invention relates to a shelf assembly for efficiently storing plural electronic devices, such as satellite receivers.
Entertainment venues such as sports bars typically have a number of television screens for simultaneously displaying multiple sporting events. Each such display screen must thus have independent electronic control devices and satellite or cable feed and all of these electronic devices need to be stored in an efficient and effective manner.
The invention provides an adjustable shelf assembly, which may be a rack mount shelf, that can adjustably accommodate a plurality of electronic devices. In an example embodiment, the shelf assembly is designed to hold several electronic devices, oriented vertically. As such, a single adjustable rack mount shelf can replace the need to sacrifice eight rack shelves and sixteen rack shelf spaces for the mounting of eight electronic devices, such as satellite receivers. This is accomplished by providing a shelf with multiple adjustments, including partitions to adjust the width left to right of each receiver receptacle. In addition, a rear slide mechanism adjusts front to back to accommodate the depth of the electronic devices. The unit may also include front and top anti-roll bars that prevent the electronic devices from moving forward or tipping back if the equipment rack is moved or jostled or the devices themselves are handled, such as having buttons pushed, cables plugged in, and the like.
Thus, the invention may be embodied in an adjustable shelf assembly comprising: a shelf member having a forward edge, a rear edge, and first and second side edges, a top surface and a bottom surface; a plurality of divider members disposed generally parallel to and between said side edges to partition said top surface of said shelf member between said side edges, each said divider member being engaged and selectively secured in position with respect to said shelf member by first and second clamp mechanisms, whereby when said clamp mechanisms are released, said respective divider member can be slid laterally substantially continuously along at least a portion of the distance between said side walls, and wherein when said clamp mechanisms are clampingly engaged with the shelf member, said respective divider member is clamped to said shelf member so as to be substantially locked in position to define, with an adjacent divider member, a receptacle for an electronic device of a prescribed width.